Bonne résolution
by Aeris444
Summary: OS : La bonne résolution d'Aphro pour cette année : être fidéle en amour! YAOI


**Bonne résolution  
Par Aeris**

**  
Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. **

Genre(s): Romance, OOC

Couple(s): Aphrodite/????; couples secondaires.

**Rating : Yaoi**

**  
Notes : Fic spéciale pour la nouvelle année.**

Il est de tradition, au début de chaque nouvelle année, de prendre de bonnes résolutions. Celles-ci consistent généralement à faire disparaître de mauvaises habitudes, à s'améliorer ou encore à réparer les excès des fêtes…

Les chevaliers, comme tout un chacun, n'échappent pas à cette tradition. Et comme nous, leurs résolutions ne tiennent jamais bien longtemps. Ainsi chaque année, Milo se promettait d'être moins excessif, Mü jurait de vaincre sa timidité, Aldébaran d'oser avouer son envie de devenir fleuriste, Seiya d'avouer son amour à Saori et Shun de devenir plus indépendant… Et chaque année, après quelques jours (ou semaines dans les meilleurs cas) ces résolutions s'évanouissaient. Et, au fond, c'était très bien ainsi !

Mais cette année, pour Aphrodite, les choses étaient bien plus sérieuses. Le chevalier des Poissons n'avait pas décidé de modifier ses habitudes, mais carrément de changer de vie !

En effet, depuis son adolescence, sa vie sentimentale avait été plus que dissolue. En une dizaine d'année, il avait collectionné un nombre d'aventures impressionnant… Il aimait changer d'amant toutes les nuits, voire même plus. A une époque, lassé du public des boîtes gay d'Athènes, il s'était lancé le défi de coucher avec le maximum de chevaliers d'Athéna (certains, comme Kassa étant vraiment trop…comment dire…éloigné de sa vision de la beauté). Et il y était parvenu… Tous les chevaliers d'or y étaient passés…Certains plus facilement que d'autres. Tous les bronzes, sauf Seiya, décidément trop hétéro pour son propre bien. Une bonne partie des chevaliers d'argent. Ensuite, Aphrodite avait entamé des « voyages d'étude » à Asgard, sous les océans et au royaume des morts.

Et puis, …plus rien. Aphrodite avait alors subitement ressenti un grand vide l'envahir… Pour la première fois, il s'était interrogé sur l'utilité de multiplier ainsi les expériences sexuelles… Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il passait à côté de l'essentiel. Alors petit à petit, il s'était assagi… Il avait même couché trois fois avec Mime…Et lorsque celui-ci s'était effondré, en larmes, après leur séparation, Aphrodite avait compris. Ce qui lui manquait, ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de donner ou de recevoir, par peur de souffrir…L'amour ; la seule chose qu'aujourd'hui réclamait son cœur.

Le chevalier des Poissons avait donc pris la grande décision, en ce premier janvier, de ne plus jamais coucher avec un homme sans sentiments et de trouver, enfin, celui avec qui il construirait sa vie…

Bien sûr, Aphro n'était pas naïf au point de croire au Prince Charmant qui viendrait frapper à sa porte sur un beau cheval blanc. Il savait également qu'il aurait des difficultés à se défaire de son image de coucheur invétéré…Mais il n'existe rien dont la patience ne vient à bout.

Quinze jours…Cela faisait déjà quinze jours qu'Aphrodite tenait sa résolution. Quinze jours sans un seul amant…Cette abstinence avait fait découvrir au beau Scandinave les plaisirs solitaires et bien que prêt à tout pour changer ses habitudes, le Chevalier des Poissons devait admettre que c'était bien moins amusant tout seul…

Son changement de comportement commençait à être remarqué par ses amis proches, Angelo et Shura. En effet, ces deux dernières semaines, Aphrodite avait refusé toutes leurs propositions de sortie. Ces derniers commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement et Angelo avait pris la décision, en ce matin du quinze janvier, d'aller discuter avec Aphro pour tirer tout cela au clair.

Le Cancer frappa doucement à la porte du douzième temple et c'est un chevalier des Poissons uniquement vêtu d'un minuscule peignoir de soie blanche qui vint lui ouvrir. Angelo, habitué aux tenues affriolantes d'Aphro, fit comme si de rien n'était et entra. Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le grand salon avec un bon café bien chaud.

- Écoute, Aphro…se lança l'Italien, je sais que tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, mais depuis quelques jours, avec Shura on a remarqué que tu refusais toujours nos invitations…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aphrodite s'était attendu à cette question… Il était évident que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient remarqué son attitude bien différente depuis deux semaines. Le Suédois leur devait la vérité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter leurs moqueries…

- Rien…enfin rien de grave…

Aphrodite s'arrêta un instant.

- Voilà, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me conduire comme une putain…

Le Suédois savait que les mots qu'il employait étaient durs, mais il savait aussi que c'était ainsi que la plupart des ses compagnons le voyaient…

- Coucher à droite et à gauche, changer continuellement de partenaire m'a amusé un temps, mais là j'ai réalisé que je désirais autre chose…Je veux une relation plus sérieuse…

Angelo fixa un instant son ami…Mais pas avec le regard moqueur tant craint…Plutôt avec tendresse…Étrange…

- Aphro ? Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? demanda le Cancer, sourire aux lèvres.

- Hein ?? s'exclama le Suédois. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !!

- Pourquoi aurais-tu pris cette résolution sinon ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas déjà quelqu'un en vue pour entamer ta « relation plus sérieuse »…

Aphrodite allait répliquer mais il réalisa que le Cancer n'avait pas tout à fait tort. S'il voulait changer son image c'était bien pour une personne en particulier. Il ne voulait plus voir dans ses jolies yeux bleus se refléter l'image d'une pute…

Le silence du Suédois fut une réponse idéale pour Angelo !

- Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? relança l'Italien

- Personne…murmura Aphrodite, toujours perdu dans ses pensées…

- Je vois, tu n'es pas d'humeur à te confier…Pas grave, teigneux et fouineur comme je suis-je finirai par le savoir ! s'exclama le Cancer en riant. Bon, je te laisse et je vais rassurer Shura sur ton sort…Il sera rassuré de savoir que tu n'es pas atteint d'une maladie grave…ou alors la plus grave de toute…la maladie d'amour…

Et le Cancer quitta le douzième temple en riant.

Aphro, toujours pensif, se dirigea vers son jardin. C'était son refuge, là il pouvait être lui-même… Son regard se dirigea vers les temples voisins. D'ici, il avait une vue d'ensemble du Sanctuaire…Et, une fois encore, ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés par le sixième temple…

Le lendemain matin, Aphro prit la décision de petit-déjeuner au Palais avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or. D'habitude, il allait toujours chez Angelo avec Shura… Mais s'il voulait changer son image, il devait commencer par être un peu plus sociable…Après tout, il appréciait la compagnie des autres Chevaliers, mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun…

Dés qu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il ne vit que lui…Ses longs cheveux d'or semblaient rayonner et ses yeux, clos, accentuaient son aura de mystère… Shaka de la Vierge… Aphrodite avait toujours été fasciné par le gardien du sixième temple. Avant les guerres son côté hautain et puis maintenant son calme distant donnaient envie à Aphrodite de découvrir celui qui se cachait derrière ses paupières encore si souvent fermées…

Oh, bien sur, Aphrodite avait couché avec Shaka, comme avec tous les autres… Cela s'était fait peu après leur retour à la vie…Mais cette étreinte purement sexuelle avait terriblement frustré Aphrodite… Un terrible paradoxe. Shaka avait laissé son corps et sa virginité au Poisson mais avait réussi à préserver son âme et sa pureté. Shaka n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert les yeux…ni même gémis son plaisir…

C'est à ce moment là que la fascination s'était muée en amour…Même souillé par le comportement d'Aphrodite, Shaka avait su rester pur et digne… Aphro, lui, n'avait pu que culpabiliser. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un viol, Shaka était consentant, mais le Suédois avait eu l'impression de prendre quelque chose qui ne lui était pas destiné…

Cette culpabilité n'avait rendu son amour que plus fort…et plus douloureux. Aphrodite savait qu'après cela il n'avait aucune chance avec Shaka… Malgré tout, il désirait au moins que l'Indien voit e lui autre chose que la bête sexuelle qui l'avait dépucelé…

C'est avec ces pensées douloureuses qu'Aphrodite se dirigea vers la grande table, sans réaliser le tumulte que son entrée avait provoqué…

En effet les neuf chevaliers présents se demandaient ce que le Chevalier des Poissons pouvait bien faire là… Il ne venait au petit-déjeuner commun que lorsque Saori les convoquait tous, une fois par mois, pour son traditionnel discours… Or ce discours avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant…

Aphrodite s'assit au bout de la table, à côté d'Aldébaran. D'où il était, il pouvait observer à loisir son bel hindou, assis à l'autre bout de la table…

Une fois remis de leur surprise, les chevaliers reprirent leur repas et leurs conversations… Personne ne tint compte de la présence d'Aphrodite qui mangea en silence, jetant de temps en temps un regard en direction de Shaka…

A la fin du repas, il était de tradition pour les chevaliers de descendre aux arènes pour quelques combats d'exhibition devant les apprentis… D'habitude, Aphro n'y participait pas… Soit il cuvait de la veille, soit il racontait ses exploits sexuels à ses amis…Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent…Aphro suivit donc ses compagnons.

Ce fut Aldébaran qui, le premier, adressa la parole au Suédois…

- Aphro…ça fait plaisir de te voir ce matin…Ça te dirait un petit combat pot digérer ?

Aphrodite accepta. Décidément, Aldébaran savait détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas demander à Aphrodite la raison de sa présence et tentait de l'intégrer au groupe…

Poissons contre Taureau, délicatesse contre force brute…Le combat fut l'un des plus beau depuis bien longtemps et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, que les deux chevaliers rejoignirent les gradins.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Camus et de Milo de s'affronter. Ces deux-là se connaissaient par cœur et s'amusaient à s'attaquer toujours différemment…

Puis vint le tour de Dohko qui invita Shaka à l'affronter. Immédiatement Aphrodite se concentra sur l'Hindou. Une fois revêtu de son armure, il n'en était que plus impressionnant… Le Suédois observait le moindre de ses mouvements, se repaissant de chacune de ses expressions… Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le regarder ainsi, sans peur d'être surpris…

Le combat se termina sur une victoire de l'Indien. Il retira son armure et rejoignit les gradins, laissant l'arène à Mü et Saga. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir prés de Dohko, comme auparavant, il vint à côté d'Aphrodite, qui eut bien du mal à se retenir de hurler sa joie !

Shaka resta assis là jusqu'à la fin des combats, sans dire un mot…Puis quand les chevaliers remontèrent dans leur temple, Aphrodite ne bougea pas, désirant prolonger cet instant au maximum…Shaka non plus ne se leva pas et les deux chevaliers furent bientôt seuls dans les arènes.

Alors, Shaka se tourna vers Aphrodite, les yeux ouverts…

- Aphrodite, pourquoi es-tu là, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide mais sans reproches.

Aphrodite s'était attendu à cette question et avait prévu un baratin quelconque…Mais face à de tels yeux, il ne pouvait mentir.

- J'ai décidé de changer, murmura-t-il, sans détacher son regard de son vis-à-vis.

Et alors, doucement, sur le visage de Shaka se dessina un sourire.

- C'est une sage résolution…Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu t'obligeais à être.

Et sans plus d'explication, Shaka se leva et partit, laissant Aphrodite plus pensif que jamais.

Une semaine passa ainsi. Chaque matin, Aphro déjeunait avec ses compagnons puis descendait aux arènes. Là, Aldébaran ou Mü lui offrait un combat, puis Shaka venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence.

Aphrodite était perdu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Shaka. En effet, hormis leur nuit de sexe, l'Hindou n'adressait jamais la parole au Suédois et avait même tendance à le fuir. Mais là, c'était différent. La présence muette du Chevalier de la Vierge à côté de lui durant les deux heures d'entraînement laissait Aphro perplexe…

Angelo et Shura avaient remarqué que leur ami semblait encore plus perturbé depuis une semaine, mais ils ne demandèrent rien…

Cependant, cette situation dura encore une quinzaine de jour et, petit à petit, Aphro se sentait frustré. Pourquoi Shaka restait-il ainsi prés de lui, mais en faisant comme si le Suédois n'existait pas…Et cette phrase « Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu t'obligeais à être. », était-ce un compliment ? Le gardien du douzième temple n'en pouvait plus ! Chaque nuit il passait des heures à ressasser sans pensées, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil avant l'aube…Pour quelques heures seulement, car il n'aurait raté le petit-déjeuner et l'entraînement pour rien au monde. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et à se voir ! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assagi, Aphrodite avait du avoir recours à l'anti-cernes !

Un matin, Aphrodite était tellement épuisé qu'il ne se présenta pas au petit-déjeuner, mange une simple tartine beurrée puis se rendit aux arènes en courant. Il arriva quelques instants après ses compagnons d'armes. Aldébaran et Mü avaient déjà entamé le premier combat. Le Poisson comprit alors qu'il ne se battrait pas aujourd'hui…Cependant, alors que le deuxième combat opposant Saga à Aiolia touchait à sa fin, Shaka se tourna vers lui et lui proposa un affrontement. Aphro crut rêver…C'était ça, il était encore endormi !! Mais lorsque Shaka réitéra sa demande face au silence du Suédois, ce dernier reprit pied dans la réalité et accepta aussitôt. Il ne pouvait passer à côté d'une occasion pareille !

Le combat commença par quelques coups simples. Les chevaliers n'utilisaient même pas leur cosmo-énergie. Puis, au fur et à mesure, les coups s'amplifièrent et bientôt, ils utilisèrent leurs attaques les plus puissantes…Sans y mettre toutes leurs forces ! Le but n'étant pas de blesser son adversaire, mais simplement d'offrir un beau spectacle.

Les deux compagnons d'arme se battaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Shaka envoya un Trésor du Ciel sur Aphrodite. Celui-ci, déconcentré par la fatigue ne put éviter l'attaque, qui même à puissance réduite, fut suffisante pour l'assommer…Le Suédois se senti partir en arrière, une douleur irradiant dans son ventre et tout devenant flou…

Lorsque Aphrodite s'éveilla un peu plus tard, il était dans un grand lit chaud. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son temple. Il n'avait pas autant de coussins et son lit n'était pas entouré de voiles ocre et rouges… Et puis, il y avait ce cosmos doux émanant de la pièce voisine. Aphro supposa alors qu'après l'attaque de Shaka, Mü l'avait ramené dans son temple pour le soigner… Mais étrangement, il ne se souvenait pas de cette odeur sensuelle d'encens dans le premier temple du Zodiaque…Sûrement une nouveauté.

Aphro se sentait bien dans ce grand lit et, bien vite, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours l'entraîna à nouveau au pays des songes. Cette fois, aucune réflexion ne vint le perturber. Il était à son aise dans cette chambre aux couleurs chaudes, tellement éloignée de la sienne, d'un blanc immaculé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le Suédois s'éveilla doucement. La chambre était plongée dans une semi obscurité, la nuit tombait. Il se leva doucement, se dirigea vers le salon pour remercier Mü de l'avoir accueilli et retourner dans son temple. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, il vit, sur le dossier du fauteuil, de longs cheveux dorés…Aphro resta figé sur place !...Shaka…

L'Indien ayant senti la présence de son compagnon se leva.

- Oh, Aphro, tu es réveillé ?

Puis voyant que le Suédois ne réagissait pas…

- Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu…

- Je…je…non, ça ira. Je vais rentrer.

Mais Aphro ne bougea pas. Il était complètement tétanisé. Shaka l'avait amené chez lui…dans son lit…Ce lit dont il avait si souvent rêvé…

Étaient-ce les émotions ou bien son corps n'avait-il pas encore récupéré, mais Aphro se sentit mal…Tout devait flou, une fois de plus…Et puis…rien…Sauf cette douce chaleur.

Aphrodite s'était évanoui, une fois de plus, et Shaka venait de le rattraper. Délicatement, l'hindou porta son précieux fardeau jusqu'au lit où il le posa sur les couvertures.

- Désolé, Aphro, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à te lever…

La voix de la Vierge ramena le Suédois à la réalité. Sa première vision fut les deux grand iris bleus.

- Tes yeux…Ils sont si beaux…

Aphro avait prononcé cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte, à la frontière de l'inconscience.

- Merci… Tu devrais dormir encore. Passes la nuit ici et demain tu devrais pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

- Mais ? Et toi, où vas-tu dormir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon divan est très confortable…

- Ah…oui, répondit le Poisson sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement son regret.

- A moins que tu ne m'acceptes près de toi.

Shaka voulait jouer le tout pour le tout…Aphro avait beaucoup changé. Le temps était peut-être venu pour le blond de mettre ses peurs de côté et de laisser parler son cœur.

- Je…

- Aphro…Dormons ensemble cette nuit.

Aphrodite ne répondit rien…Était-il en train de rêver…Mais la fatigue était trop forte pour réfléchir. Il se recula, laissant à Shaka une place dans le grand lit. Ce dernier retira sa tunique, révélant son corps gracile, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer blanc. Il se glissa sous la couverture, se rapprocha du Chevaliers des Poissons qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front du Suédois.

Bien que la situation aurait du l'exciter, Aphro se sentit étrangement détendu…Il était enfin à sa place…La chaleur du corps contre le sien, lui apportait plus de bien être que n'importe quelle nuit de débauche…Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Aphro s'éveilla, toujours dans les bras de Shaka. Il repensa aux évènements de la veille, ne s'expliquant toujours pas l'attitude de la Vierge…Shaka n'était pas du genre à lui jouer un mauvais tour…Il devait donc être sincère…Mais pourquoi aussi subitement alors qu'il l'évitait ou l'ignorait depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble… Aphro désirait comprendre, mais craignait de poser des questions à l'hindou…et si les réponses le décevait…Il décida donc de simplement profiter de l'instant. Il se tourna et prit à son tour le blond dans ses bras.

Une heure plus tard, Shaka émergea à son tour.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Poisson.

Le baiser ne fut qu'une caresse, qu'un frôlement, mais il perturba Aphrodite bien plus que n'importe quelle pratique sexuelle osée…Décidément, Shaka savait le mettre dans tous ses états !

- Shaka…Je…

Aphro hésitait…il voulait savoir…

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Quoi ?

- Me serrer contre toi, m'embrasser, dormir avec moi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, simplement.

Aphro s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à ça… Une réponse simple, évident et tellement sincère. Les deux chevaliers se fixèrent un instant puis doucement leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser bien plus profond, révélateur d'une passion profondément enfouie. Leurs langues se découvraient, leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs mains s'accrochaient…A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser.

- Aphro…Fais-moi l'amour…

Cette demande fit frissonner le principal intéressé. Shaka lui offrait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, au point même de vouloir le prendre de force…Mais Aphro ne pouvait pas…Pas maintenant, pas aussi vite…Shaka se laissait sûrement emporter par ses sentiments. Le Suédois voulait être certains que l'hindou n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête...

- Non, Shaka…

Là, Shaka ne comprenait plus…Pourtant…

Devant le regard incrédule de son compagnon, Aphro lui expliqua tout.

- Shaka… Je t'ai déjà volé ta première fois. Je voudrais que la deuxième soit parfaite, que tu sois certain de ton choix…Ne te laisse pas emporter par l'euphorie du moment…Choisis avec soin la personne à qui tu te donneras.

Tout en parlant, le Poisson s'était éloigné et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit. Soudain, Shaka comprit…Aphro croyait qu'il n'avait pas été consentant ! Il retint son compagnon par le poignet.

- Non, attends ! Ma première fois, je désirais qu'elle soit avec toi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté !

- Mais tu n'as pas gémi…ni même ouvert les yeux !

- J'avais peur…Peur de ne pas lire l'amour dans ton regard, peur du moment où tu me demanderai de quitter ton lit, peur du lendemain où je t'aurais vu avec une nouvelle conquête au bras…Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime…

Ça y est, il l'avait dit…Ce sentiment qu'il cachait au plus profond de son cœur depuis bien longtemps déjà…

- Tu ? quoi ?

Aphro n'osait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Shaka se mis à genoux sur le lit, fixant le Suédois des ses grands yeux bleus.

- Je t'aime.

Et il scella cet aveu d'un baiser.

- Moi aussi…Quel gâchis ! s'exclama Aphrodite. J'aurais du prendre cette résolution bine plus tôt…Mais j'étais tellement persuadé que même si je changeais tu ne me remarquerai pas !

- Oh, Aphro…Moi je n'attendais que ça…La nuit où nous avons couché…non, fait l'amour, j'avais ressenti ta vraie personnalité, enfouie au fond de ton âme ; et je me désespérais la voir apparaître au grand jour…

- Quel temps perdu !

- Oh, mais je me ferai un plaisir de le rattraper ! s'exclama l'Hindou en attirant Aphrodite vers lui.

Les deux compagnons basculèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Bien vite le pyjama d'Aphro et le boxer de Shaka disparurent. Les corps entamèrent alors une danse langoureusement. Les mains d'Aphro exploraient le corps de Shaka, s'attardant aux endroits sensibles… Shaka, lui, embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée…Leurs sexes frottaient l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus fort…Jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les fauche…

- Oh, Aphro…J'en avais tellement envie…

- Parce que là, c'est fini ? taquina le Poisson tout en réveillant la virilité du blond.


End file.
